Hell Bent for Leather
by Akeays
Summary: Heyes and the Kid have a hard time keeping each other out of trouble. A combination of challenge stories for fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hell Bent for Leather/Giving Up

Heyes rode up and dismounted in front of the Mercantile. He tied his mare to the hitching rail and with a quick pat to her neck, he came up the steps digging out his shopping list as he went. He and Kid had just picked up their horses from the livery and had briefly parted company in order to make the purchasing of supplies more economical time wise. They needed food stuffs for themselves and the horses as well as a re-supply of bullets for the rifles. Hunting cougars for a nearby rancher had paid well but had left them short of ammunition.

Kid had naturally headed for the gunsmith-hardware store while Heyes, as mentioned entered the cool dusky interior of the mercantile. He studied his list intently even though he already had a good idea of what they were short of but he wanted to be sure he didn't forget anything. They had a long ride ahead of them for their next job and being caught short of an essential while on the trail could be more than inconvenient.

Most mercantile's were laid out in a similar fashion so Heyes casually strolled around the shelving's, scanning his eyes over the products until he found the items on the list. He considered the various sizes available on flour sacks ranging from 5lbs all the way up to 60lbs. It doesn't take a genius, self-proclaimed or otherwise to know that they travelled light and Heyes picked up the 5lb sack. He casually carried on until he found the salt and again chose a small satchel rather than the larger 10lb that was leaning up against the back of the shelving.

He carried on in that manner for some minutes, tipping his hat to one or two ladies who smiled at hm a little nervously, but still smiled at him. His mind wasn't on them and he carried on basically ignoring the other few patrons who walked the isles but seemed to keep their distance. Everyone had their own business and personal space requirements dictated a certain aloofness after all. Heyes creased his brow when he couldn't see coffee grounds where he thought they should be. He looked up and down and around, but nothing. Hmm, they had to have coffee.

"Excuse me," he called over to the clerk behind the counter. "where's your coffee?"

The clerk was watching him and appeared slightly apprehensive. "Ah, it's right over there on the other side of the potato's."

Heyes looked where the clerk pointed and he spotted the desired item. "Oh! Thank you."

He walked over to the next shelf, chose the size of coffee that best suited and then made his way over to the counter and the cash register. The clerk smiled at him but didn't say anything.

"I'd also like a pound of bacon, wrapped up real good," Heyes told him as he dumped his cargo onto the counter. "The leanest ya' got."

"Oh. Ahhh..."

The clerk's eyes shifted to Heyes' left and Heyes followed the look just in time to hear the click of a hammer pulling back and found himself staring down the barrel of a colt 45. Heyes felt the chill go through him but on the outside a dimpled smile took over as his gaze moved up to lock onto a set of hard dark eyes that meant business.

"Oh, well howdy there Marshal Dickson," Heyes greeted the tin star. "Imagine running into you here of all places."

"Yeah, imagine," the marshal growled. "Small world ain't it?"

"A little too small..." came Heyes' mumbled response as he felt someone behind him slip his schofield out of its holster.

"Get yer hands up Heyes, don't you move."

"Well I can hardly do both at the same time..."

"Shuddup!" came the harsh response. "None 'a your lip! You know damn well what I mean now do it!"

Heyes released a bored sigh and with a roll of his eyes, raised his hands and instantly felt the deputy behind him start a search of his person. He happened to glance over at the clerk who had moved back away from the counter and was staring at the ex-outlaw with some consternation. Heyes sent a disappointed smile back at him. The few ladies who had been in the store tending to their morning shopping were behaving predictably by stifling small gasps of anxiety and quickly exiting the premises.

Heyes stood quietly watching the marshal watching him as he felt the deputy's search moving down his torso. The man was going to find his lock pick pretty soon if something didn't happen to divert his attention and Heyes found himself praying for some kind of interruption. As Preacher tended to say 'God works in mysterious ways' because just as Heyes was thinking the thought, the front door bell jangled and non other than Kid Curry walked into the scene.

"Jeez Joshua, what's goin' on...?"

The blue eyes instantly widened in surprise as the marshal spun around and took quick aim. Heyes lunged forward, tackling the lawman and throwing off his aim so the gun exploded, but sent the bullet harmlessly into the ceiling. Heyes and Dickson went to the floor and the marshal's gun went skidding across the boards to thump into the far wall. The deputy made to jump over the two men in front of him, but Heyes grabbed a boot and brought that man down to his knees as well.

"Heyes!"

"Run Kid! I'll be right behind ya'!"

True to his word, Heyes was on his feet faster than a frightened buck and making a leap over the fallen lawmen he got clear and made a dash for the door. He smashed through it in time to see Kid jumping aboard his nervous gelding. Getting his animal under control Jed grabbed the reins of Heyes' mare and lined her up so that a quick leap from Heyes could get him into the saddle and they'd be away.

"Heyes!" Kid yelled again as the long arm of the law reached out and tripped Heyes up right in the middle of his flying leap.

Heyes went down hard as he felt rough hands grabbing him while a painful knee in the kidney pinned him to the boardwalk.

"Go!" Heyes choked out with what little breath he had left in his lungs. "Run Kid! Get outta here!"

Kid cursed under his breath but knew there was no helping his partner. Better to run now and come back later than be captured as well. He booted his gelding forward and with the mare following he galloped out of town and just prayed that none of the bullets coming after him found their mark.

The deputy straddled Heyes and was pulling his arms behind his back to secure them in the cuffs as the marshal, who had retrieved his gun was shooting after the fleeing outlaw in the hopes of bringing him down. Townspeople were screaming and scrambling out of the street but even at that the marshal cursed and stopped firing in case he hit an innocent bystander.

Growling, he turned back to his deputy who still had Heyes face down on the boardwalk, with his hands securely cuffed behind his back.

"I'm going after that bastard, right now!" the marshal announced. "You get him down to the sheriff's office and then tell that lazy, no-good excuse for a lawman to get a posse together and follow me!"

"Yessir Marshal," the deputy agreed as he stood up and began to haul Heyes up with him.

"And don't forget about his lock pick," the lawman growled as he snarled at the prisoner.

Heyes slumped. Damn. Then the marshal was gone, running to the closest horse that hadn't spooked with the gunfire, and swinging himself aboard he booted the startled animal up into a gallop and took off in the Kid's wake.

"Hey!" came an indignant yell from a bystander. "That's my horse!" He turned on the deputy with self-righteous anger. "That's my horse! He can't go takin' my horse like that!"

"Yeah, he can," the deputy informed him. "He's in pursuit of a wanted outlaw; he can do whatever he damn-well pleases."

The horse-less citizen looked at Heyes and Heyes smiled innocently back at him.

"But...that's my horse."

Kid kept both the horses going, hell bent for leather. It was dangerous galloping headlong like this over unfamiliar terrain, but not as dangerous as the law catching up to him. He took the chance of a spill and continued to push the horses until he had put some distance between himself and that ill-favoured town.

He cursed Heyes for a fool for not paying attention to his surroundings—again! They both knew Marshal Dickson and if Heyes hadn't had his eyes inside his own head he would have spotted the lawman right off. Dammit! How his cousin had made it through puberty was beyond the Kid. Then he smirked and shook his head while his eyes watered with the blowing wind. He'd made it through because Kid had been there to watch his back, that's how. Dammit!

The horses were blowing hard as Jed headed for higher ground. He found a switchback and pulling the horses around, he booted his gelding up the narrow trail and into the brush and rocks hoping to get some cover. The horses powered up the hill, giving their best efforts until they crested the ridge. Then Kid pulled them down to a trot until he found a covered vantage point and stopped them altogether.

He looked back over his own trail across the open country, hoping he wasn't going to see anyone following him, but knowing what a false hope it was. His body moved up and down with the heavy breathing of his mount as the two horses worked to catch their wind but that didn't stop him from seeing the dust trail rising up in the air.

"Dammit!" he cursed out loud this time. His gelding's ear flicked back for an instant then relaxed again as he went back to catching his breath. Then Kid froze, his brow creasing as he spotted a second, much larger dust cloud bellowing up into the air a couple of miles behind the first. "DAMMIT!"

Both horses spooked then but Jed didn't care. He was in trouble for real with a full-blown posse on his tail and he had to do something to lose them—and quick.

The rest of that day was spent doubling back on his trail, crossing streams and rubbing out tracks. In other words, every trick in the book on 'How to Lose a Posse 101' was put into play until Jed finally felt satisfied that he had lost his shadows. When evening fell he doubled back for real until he found himself just outside that same egregious town. And there he waited, silent and invisible until the moon began its descent and the time for thievery and jail-breaking was at hand.

Heyes was actually laying on his cot with his hat settled over his eyes, secure in the notion that his partner would get him out of this fix. He had even gone so far as to snooze quite comfortably under his hat until his finely tuned instincts jolted him awake.

"Sheriff! Sheriff open up!" Bang, bang, bang! "Bill just seen Kid Curry sneakin' inta' town! Ya' gotta come quick!"

The sheriff snorted loudly as he was startled from his sleep and darn near fell out of his chair, knocking the paper and a jar of ink off the desk top in his scramble to get to his feet.

"What the hell...?" came the legal complaint. "Who is that?"

"It's me, 'Joe"!" came the muffled response. "Hurry up!"

The sheriff settled himself and rearranged his shooting apparel as he sent a quick glance over to the prisoner. Heyes had lifted his hat up just enough to allow one brown eye to scan the front office.

"Your partner ain't too bright is he?" the fat sheriff commented as he moved towards the front door. "If he thinks he's just gonna ride on into town and rescue you then you both got another thing comin'."

Heyes smiled softly and set the hat back over his face.

"C'mon! Open up!" came the muffled demand from outside followed by more pounding on the door.

"Ya, ya! Hold yer horses!"

The sheriff unlocked the door and was just about to open it when he was suddenly pushed back into the office. He stumbled and cursed and caught his balance just in time to see the muzzle of Kid Curry's colt 45 aimed at his rotund belly. Kid closed the door behind him and locked it without once taking his eyes off the indignant law man.

"Hey, you ain't Joe!" the sheriff stated the obvious.

"Well I gotta admit Sheriff," Kid smiled at him. "when you're right, you're right."

"Who the hell are ya' then," was the come back. "and what do ya' think yur doin'!"

"Well now Sheriff, who do ya' think I am?"

"I don't..."

"Where are the keys to the cell?" Kid decided it was time to get down to business.

"The keys to his...? Ya' mean you're...?

"Hey, we got a smart one here, Heyes."

"Yeah, I'd noticed."

The sheriff actually found his courage or perhaps it was just indignant stupidity but either way, he crossed his arms and put on a defensive stance.

"The keys are in the safe along with his possessions," he informed the intruder. "and I just can't seem to remember the combination."

Heyes was standing up now and getting ready to vacate the premises.

Kid gave a look of mock disappointment. "Aww, c'mon now Sheriff, don't be like that. You know who you got in that cell over there and you know that he can open this little ole' safe just by tapping it so why don't you save us all a lot of..."

The sheriff started to laugh. "Who are you kiddin'?" he asked as his belly jiggled. "Heyes is locked up in that cell. He can't open the safe from in there and he can't get outa his cell until he opens the safe! You may as well just give it up now Kid cause you ain't gonna..."

Kid sighed and he and Heyes exchanged wearisome expressions.

"Fine Sheriff, if that's the way ya' wanna play this," Kid motioned over to the desk chair and dug the strip of rope out of his pocket. "just sit down and put your hands behind your back."

The sheriff seemed to think this was humourous and though he did move over to the chair and take a seat, he was laughing and shaking his head at the stupidity of outlaws. Kid took the sheriff's gun and put it out of reach, then slipping his own back into his holster he quickly tired the sheriff's hands behind his back. He then took the sheriff's bandana and tied it nice and snug around his mouth.

The sheriff snorted with disgust but seemed content in his own belief that these two were headed for a stalemate and this was all just a big waste of time. He changed his tune quick enough though as Kid started rummaging around in the desk drawers and within moments came up with a letter opener. The sheriff frowned as he wondered what the man intended to do with that as Kid moved over to the makeshift kitchen and found himself a small knife.

"Yeah!" Heyes chuckled with glee and actually rubbed his hands together. "Good work Kid."

"Uh huh," Kid grumbled as he handed Heyes the utensils. "when are you gonna learn to pay attention to you surroundings?"

"Aw c'mon Kid, it wasn't my fault," Heyes insisted as he set about opening the cell door. "It coulda just as easily happened to you."

"No it couldn't 'a," Jed contradicted. "cause I always check out where I'm goin'. You just can't seem to get your head outa the clouds."

"Yeah, yeah," Heyes grumbled as the cell door clicked open.

They hurried over to the safe and Heyes settled down in front of it and gave it a quick looking over. The expression that settled over his face was one of grave disappointment. He sent a frustrated look over to the sheriff who smugly met his eye, believing that the great Hannibal Heyes was stumped.

"I swear Sheriff," Heyes complained. "when are you fellas gonna start using safe's that might offer a fella just a little bit of a challenge? This one's hardly worth my time."

"C'mon Heyes," Jed complained. "we don't have time for your theatrics. Just get it opened and let's go!"

Heyes sent his cousin a dirty look and setting his ear to the lock, he began to work the tumblers. "No appreciation for the arts, that's your problem."

One try on the combination and Heyes pushed down the lever and swung open the not so heavy door. The sheriff's heart sank as he realized that he was about to lose the marshal's very profitable prisoner.

Heyes gave a wicked chuckle as he stood up. He grabbed his lock pick and the money he'd had on him and returned them to their rightful places. Then he got his holster with the schofield tucked neatly into it and strapped the apparel around his waist. He swung the safe closed and they both hurried over to the front door. Jed opened it cautiously and peered out, checking in both directions and across the street. All was quiet except for their two horses waiting patiently at the hitching rail.

He nodded to Heyes and Heyes tipped his hat to the disappointed lawman.

"Sheriff," he grinned. "thanks for dinner."

Part two What In A Name?

The partners left town at a casual hand gallop feeling secure in the fact that no one was chasing them. Once far enough away from the populace they pulled their horses down to a more sedate jog trot and settled in to conversation.

"We still don't have any supplies," Kid pointed out. "Ya' hadn't actually paid for those things back there did ya'?"

Heyes looked insulted. "Kid!" he complained. "when have you known me to throw away good money?"

Kid snorted. "The way our luck's been runnin', you coulda bought the whole store and we'd still be outa supplies AND money by now. At least you got supper."

"Aw quit your belly-aching."

"Well my belly is aching!" Kid pointed out. "I'm hungry and we got no supplies. Where's the next town?"

Heyes shrugged. "I donno, that way."

"Heyes, all ya' did is point in the direction we're goin'. You don't have any idea do ya'?"

"I just said I don't know," Heyes snarked. "This road looks fairly well travelled, it must go somewhere."

"Yeah." Kid suddenly looked concerned. "Maybe it's a little too well travelled, especially with the sun comin' up. Probably be a good idea if we find a back trail for now, don't wanna be runnin' into the wrong element."

"It'll take longer to get there Kid," Heyes pointed out. "You sure you're empty belly can stand it?"

"I'd rather have my belly empty than full of lead," Kid pointed out. "C'mon, this way."

Kid spied a likely looking trail leading off into the hills and the partners pushed their horses down the embankment and up the other side to disappear into the foliage.

Six hours later two travellers approached the outskirts of a small stick in the dirt town. They stopped and sat their horses for a moment, contemplating the weather worn name sign hanging cock-eyed from the rotting post.

"'Welcome to_ Hard Luck_'," Heyes read with some trepidation.

Heyes and Kid exchanged anxious looks. The Kid's stomach growled.

"Well," Kid smiled, "what's in a name?"

Heyes looked dubious but nudged his horse forward anyways. Kid's smiled dropped as he followed his partner down the hill. As long as the local sheriff's name wasn't _'Surekill_' they should be alright.

Jogging down what could only be called the 'main street', the dark haired man in the lead still appeared relatively fresh after having spent some comfortable down time in relatively adequate accommodation coupled with a decent meal. The other man looked as weary and hungry as his horse did, having spent that same time hiding in the bushes and having to stay awake to keep watch over their situation. The horses had dined on sparse grass and the man had chewed on what was left of the old jerky. All but one were feeling grumpy.

"What do we want to do first?" Heyes asked as they both scanned the street for danger signs. "We still need supplies and a place to put the horses up—oh my god! Is that the hotel?"

"I don't care what we do second," Kid grumbled. "but I gotta eat first. If I don't get some food soon I'm gonna pass out."

"Hmm," Heyes nodded. He was feeling a bit peckish himself so he knew the Kid must be starving. "Well, that looks like an eatery and saloon all in one over there. I don't see a sheriff's office so..."

"Good!" Kid turned his tired horse towards the hitching rail in front of local dining establishment and read the worn out and faded sign dangling over the door.

'_The Pig Trough—Drinks and_ _Eats'. _ Looks were exchanged again.

"Geesh," Kid grumbled as he pushed his horse in between others that were tired there. "Don't see as we got much choice. This appears be the only place in town to eat; there's no parking."

"Yeah." Heyes carried on down to the next rail and managed to find one more space open for his mare. He tied her securely to the rail then he and Kid headed into the saloon while their horses got acquainted with their neighbours.

Jed stepped through the bat wing doors and did a quick scan of the inside of the dusty establishment. The air was musty and filled with the smell and smoke of tobacco and stale liquor, but that wasn't what stopped Kid in his tracks. Heyes was brought up short behind his partner, almost bumping into him then he too stopped and the tinny piano music went silent as everyone stared at the newcomers.

Seated around the large circular table in the middle of the smoke hazed room were more tin stars than either ex-outlaw ever wanted to see pointing at them. There was a heartbeat of stunned staring as everyone took in the incredible coincidence of running into these particular gentlemen here and now. Then all hell broke loose.

The large room was filled with the sudden scrapping of chairs as the lawmen all jumped to their feet, pulling weapons as they came. Ladies' screams and mens' yells took over from the silence and cursing seemed to be the language of the moment. The two partners turned as one and were headed out the bat wing doors and running for their horses.

The horses were startled out of their snoozing and every head in the herd jumped up and started blowing in their own agitation. Tense and wild-eyed they snorted and pulled back against their tethers, banging into each other and stressing everybody out even more than they already were.

With practised skill coupled with desperation, the two men yanked loose their own horses' tetherings and actually took a couple of more seconds to release a few of the other horses as well. Then leaping aboard their own mounts, they pulled their guns and began firing in the air, scaring off as many of the loose horses as they could before galloping off down the short street towards the outskirts of town.

The lawmen all tried to get through the doors at once, cursing and yelling and pushing each other out of the way. Guns were out and firing but all that did was add to the general panic so the loose horses ran away even faster. The ones that were still tethered pulled back harder, bucking and plunging in an effort to get away from these madmen. A few of them even managed to break their reins and jump away from the men trying to grab them. They didn't show any remorse at vacating the scene and galloping off after their fellows.

"Goddammit!" Dickson yelled, practically throwing his hat on the ground and stomping on it. "Forget about catching your own horse! Just grab one! Get after them!"

Pandemonium prevailed as deputies ran in all directions either in an attempt to grab the reins of a horse that seemed close enough, or running down to the other hitching rails to untie those that had been left behind. Unfortunately the loose horses danced away and the tied ones had pulled back so hard on their tether that the knots were practically impossible to loosen.

Finally though, after some attempt at co-ordination the majority of the posse members had a horse underneath them and ready to go. The chaos became slightly organized as the marshal gathered his group and they all booted outa town in the wake of the fleeing outlaws.

"Damn," commented the bartender as he stood on the boardwalk scratching his balding head while the dust settled. "that's the dangest thing I ever seen. Who was them fellas anyways?"

His companion shrugged his scrawny shoulders. "I donno. C'mon, let's eat."

The bartender nodded and re-entered his establishment. A lone horse trotted placidly by, looking for the livery stable.

The partners galloped on, pushing their horses as hard as they could. They knew they had gotten a bit of a head start, but both horses had already been tired to begin with and they weren't going to last much longer in this race. Silently both men cursed the same mistake. They'd had a selection of horses to chose from, but being panicked they had fallen back onto habit and simply snatched up their own mounts, not even thinking that the others there would have been fresher.

But sometimes, opportunity knocks twice. The loose horses from town had no trouble keeping up with the tired escapees and they galloped along beside them like they were all the best of buddies. Both men came to the same conclusion at the same time; get fresh mounts or be run to ground. Not a difficult choice given the circumstances.

The Kid managed the switch first. Coming up on the left hand side of a sturdy looking bay, he reached down and grabbed hold of the rein that was flapping loose around the horse's neck. Bringing his own horse in closer, he prepared himself for the jump and when the timing was just right, he did it and landed square in the saddle of his replacement. His tired out gelding instantly threw up his head and slowed to a trot. He'd try to keep up with the herd as best he could, but he was done with competition.

Heyes was having a little bit more trouble making his switch. His mare didn't care for the idea of getting that close to another horse and every time Heyes came up on a possible candidate, the mare would lay her ears back and give that horse the evil eye. Heyes was getting frustrated. Trying to do a switch was slowing them down and they didn't have time for this nonsense. He booted her forward towards the black he'd had his eye on and tried yet again to get within leaping distance. It was not to be.

Once Kid was settled on his new mount, he saw the trouble Heyes was having and galloping up on the other side of that black, he grabbed hold of the bridle in order to steady the animal. Heyes pushed his mare up to it again. She laid her hears back but Heyes shortened the outside rein, turning her head away from the black so she couldn't snap at it and finally he was able to get himself lined up. As soon as he could get his hands around the second saddle horn he made his jump and they were off and running again at full speed, leaving that troublesome mare behind.

They had lost precious ground doing that switch but they hoped it would be worth it. The fresher horses sprang ahead and they galloped like thunder towards higher ground and thicker foliage. They would have to do better than that though, to lose this persistent posse. The lawmen were still close enough in their wake to maintain a clear eye line so trying to lose them with fancy maneuverings wasn't going to work until they could get out of sight.

Two hours later the sun was still high in the sky and the two men along with their horses were dirty, sweaty and exhausted.

"Do ya' think we lost 'em?" Kid asked hopefully.

"No."

Kid slumped. "No, me neither."

Heyes suddenly pointed back down the trail, the way they'd just come. "See. There they are."

"Dammit!" Kid cursed quietly as both men turned their horses and forced them back up into a struggling lope.

They came down an decline, gravity adding speed to the horses' tired feet. They hit the level ground at a full out gallop and kept the momentum going to get across this flat open space. Reins and heels went into full gear when they heard rifle shots coming from behind them. Neither dared to look over a shoulder but yelled and whipped the horses up to keep them going in a vain attempt to outrun the posse.

Kid was in the lead and pushing his horse as hard as he could along this rocky ground and he could hear Heyes yelling behind him, encouraging his own horse to keep going. The wind was in their eyes and whipping their hats back against their necks as they focused on the copse of trees quickly tumbling towards them. If they could make those trees they just might stand a chance.

But then Kid's horse stumbled, picked himself up and stumbled again. Heyes had galloped past him, the speed of his own horse carrying him along as the bay went down for real and the Kid flew over it's head and hit the ground in a tumble before coming to rest on his back.

"Kid!" Heyes hauled on his horse's mouth, trying desperately to get the animal stopped and turned around.

Jed was on his feet, running towards him while Heyes booted his black back to meet him half way. But the posse was on to them by then and Jed could hear the horses coming up behind him and knew that it was too late.

"Go Heyes!" he yelled at his partner. "Get outa here! Go!"

Heyes bit into his lower lip in his frustration, but even as he pulled on his horse to stop it, he saw one of the lawmen ride up behind the Kid and clip him on the shoulder with his horse. The Kid fell forward, hitting the ground hard and knocking the wind out of himself. Heyes turned his horse back towards the copse of trees and booted it back up into a gallop.

He reached the trees just in time as bullets came flying after him, splitting some of the smaller branches and ripping the bark off of trunks. Heyes pushed onwards, praying he wouldn't get hit and forcing his horse though the underbrush and deeper into the woods.

Jed rolled over onto his back just in time to see three lawmen standing over him with rifles and six shooters staring him in the face. He raised his hands and gave a lopsided smile.

"Hi'ya fellas. Got anything ta' eat?"

Rough hands grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. He was disarmed and searched while Marshal Dickson shouted out orders.

"You three!" Dickson pointed out to the three men still mounted. "Hey! Peter File—wake up! And you fellas—Ben Dover, Jack Hehoff! What are ya' doin' hangin' around! Stop playin' with yerselves and get after 'em! Run that son of a bitch down!"

The three men in question instantly looked guilty at their lack of incentive and getting their acts together they took off at a gallop after the fleeing outlaw.

The marshal stomped over to where his other three deputies had the Kid surrounded. He looked into those blue eyes and snarled.

"Howdy Marshal," Kid smiled through the dirt and grim on his face. "nice day for a ride, ain't it?"

The marshal's fist landed a solid blow to the Kid's cheek bone and he went down in a heap, adding a bruise now to the dirt and grim.

"Get him up on one of those spare horses," Dickson ordered. "Get him back to town and don't stop until ya' have him locked up."

"Yessir, Marshal."

"Sure thing."

"C'mon Curry. On yer feet."

"I'm going after Heyes," Dickson announced as they pulled Curry up again. "there's no tellin' what that bastard'll get up to while he's still on the loose."

The three deputies escorted Curry over to where the horses were waiting and he mounted up on the one indicated to him. He sat quietly while his hands were cuffed behind him and he sent a quiet thank you out to the body of the dead bay who had given all he could to the race. Up in the hills a volley of rifle shots sounded and Kid felt a dread settle over his heart. Dickson smirked as he pulled his horse around to face the group.

"Sounds like your partner might already be done for, Curry," he announced and then smiled. "What; no smart remark to commemorate the event?"

When no comment was forthcoming, Dickson turned his horse around again and booted it into a gallop in order to catch up with his other three deputies. Hopefully this chase was already over with. Kid felt his horse begin to move and then they were on their way, back towards the spit in the dirt town where this race had started.

"Hey fellas, ya' know I really wasn't kidding back there. Ya' got anything to eat?"

"Shut up Curry."

"Well, I'm just pointing out that it's starting to get dark out here. Now this looks like a real nice place to stop and set up camp for the night. Start makin' supper."

"We're not stopping. You'll get fed once we got ya' locked up safe and sound. Maybe."

"Aww, c'mon fellas. That last town we were in didn't even have a jailhouse. Where are ya' gonna lock me up?"

"There's a room in the cellar under the saloon where the drunks get put until they sleep it off."

"Drunks? Oh. Is there a window?"

"No. It's below ground level. That's kind of the definition of a cellar ain't it?"

"Well yeah, but...c'mon fellas; that's hardly hospitable. No window, probably no light. No fresh air and in there with a bunch of drunks. I mean if that's the case then I insist that we stop and make camp so I can at least get something to eat."

"You're not in a position to insist on anything Curry. Just shut up will ya'? We gotta watch where we're goin' here. It's gettin' dark."

"Isn't that what I just said? It's gettin' dark. I just said that."

Silence.

"How is the rest of your posse gonna be able to find us in the dark?"

"They know the way back to town."

"Yeah, but if they'd got Heyes that quickly, wouldn't they have caught up to us by now?"

"He's got a point, Phil."

"Shut up Mike." Phil MacCracken snarked back. "Harry Dickson knows what he's doin'."

"I donno deputies. Seems to me my partner is leading your boss on a wild goose chase. He's real good at that ya' know. Never know where he's gonna show up."

"How many times do I havta' tell ya' to shut up."

"I'm just sayin'..."

"What was that?" Mike Rotch jerked around, peering anxiously into the darkening woods.

The small group of riders came to a halt and everyone strained to listen into the gathering darkness. Even the horses were quiet.

"I didn't hear nothin'," Kid offered. "I think you boys are gettin' spooked."

"Shuddup!" Phil snarked at him and they all listened again.

Everyone was looking off to the right trying to see through the darkness and the bushes. Even the horses, with pricked ears and nostrils quivering sensed that something was out there in the shadows, something was stalking them.

Mike's horse let out a whinny which caused the three other horses to jump and then become antsy. They were nervous now, fighting against their bits and trying to move away from the scary shrubbery. The deputies tried to keep their mounts still and quiet so they could listen, but the horses were having none of it. Between the nervous stamping of feet and the jangling mouthing of bits no other sounds in the night could be distinguished.

"Might I point out," said Curry in a loud whisper. "that my hands are cuffed behind me and I have no control over this horse."

"Shhh!"

"That's fine for you to say, but I feel like I'm sittin' on a stick of dynamite and he's gettin' ready to blow."

"Yeah, c'mon Phil," Mike agreed, a nervous twitch sounding in his voice. "Let's get 'em outa this gulley. I don't like it."

"Yeah yeah alright," MacCracken conceded. "a bunch of babies, spooked at some night sounds." He gave his nervous horse it's head and giving the Kid's horse a tug on the reins, the small group began to move forward.

Then a wild, unearthly yell came from the woods to the left and the horses, already tense, really freaked out and began to rear and fight with their riders. The riders themselves suddenly found themselves with their hands full trying to control their animals. Then a large dark shape came crashing through the underbrush and rammed full force into Phil's horse.

The deputy's horse went down in a heap and Deputy MacCracken cursed as he felt the reins to Curry's horse being ripped from his grip. Then he was scrambling to get out from under the pounding hooves of the horse that had rammed into him, and avoid being crushed by his own animal. All he could hear was men yelling and hooves thumping all around him and then something large and heavy brushed past him, flattening him again and knocking the wind out of him.

Up at rider level, the dark shape charging out of the bush had turned into Heyes on horseback. He aimed his black animal towards the deputy holding onto the Kid and rammed into him full force. The reins were pulled out of the deputy's hands and Heyes made a wild grab for them while Kid clamped his legs around his frightened horse and hung on for dear life.

Heyes got the reins and wrapping them around his saddle horn he booted his horse into the woods on the other side of the trail. Kid's horse, though freaking out and trying to haul back, was being pulled by Heyes and pushed by Curry's legs and that, coupled with all the yelling he was doing, encouraged the animal to follow the other into the darkness.

The three deputies finally got their own horses calmed down enough to get their firearms organized. Phil MacCracken was on his feet while his own horse scrambled up and then stood there, shaking and blowing with the indignity of it all.

"What the hell was that?" Mike demanded of no one in particular.

"Where'd they go?" was Phil's anxious query.

"Was that Heyes?" asked the previous quiet Willie Stroker. "I couldn't see nothin'!"

"They went that way!" Phil answered his own question.

"Where?" Willie demanded. "There's no trail! They must have gone this way!"

"Shuddup!" Phil demanded.

Silence. Except for the heavy breathing coming from the six individuals, not a sound could be heard.

"Where'd they go?"

"We should be able to hear them."

More silence.

"Fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

Outlaw Olympics

They waited, quiet as deer mice with a cat on their trail. Heyes had dismounted and was standing by the Kid's horse in an effort to keep both animals still. They listened, barely daring to breathe as the deputies out on the trail argued about what they should do.

"They couldn't 'a just disappeared that fast," Willie Stroker insisted. "They're probably just inside the tree line."

"What difference does it make?" Mike Rotch complained. "Ya' can't see further than yer own nose in there; we could ride right past them and not even know it."

"We best get after 'am," Phil McCracken stated. "Will's right. They can't have gone far or we'd 'a heard 'em."

"I donno," Mike backed off. "Kid Curry without a gun and his hands tied is one thing, but bangin' around out there in the dark—knowin' he's loose and got a gun? I don't care how much he's worth..."

"He still don't have a gun," Will offered by way of incentive.

Mike sent him a look that would have striped Willie's hide if it hadn't been so dark out. "Well Heyes sure as hell had a gun and with only one gun between 'em, just who do you think is gonna be usin' it?"

"It's a moot point anyways," McCracken broke in on the argument. "I for one don't want to have to tell Harry Dicks that we not only had Hannibal Heyes in our midst and didn't arrest him, but that we also lost Kid Curry to boot. I say we go after 'em!"

"Well I say only a fool would go after them two in the woods, in the dark," Mike snarked back. "It's just askin' ta' get shot!"

"Well Dicks put me in charge," McCracken pointed out, "and I say we go after 'em!"

Inside the cover of woods and darkness, Heyes was frantically trying to untie the Kid's hands. They could hear which way this conversation was going and they knew they had to get out of there fast.

"Hurry up!" Kid complained in a stage whisper.

"Well I can't see what I'm doing!" Heyes groused back just as quietly.

Heyes continued to fumble with the knots until he finally felt them beginning to loosen. Then Heyes' horse took a step forward and not only snapped a twig, but let out a soft whinny as well. The two outlaws froze and stared back towards the small posse.

"What was that?" Willie asked, instantly looking towards the woods.

"That sounded like a twig snapping," Mike observed.

"And a horse whinnying," Phil added. "You're right! They're just inside the woods there. C'mon boys; let's go get 'em!"

Encouraged by the fact that the outlaws were still so close the three deputies booted their horses to the edge of the woods and plunged into the darkness, anticipating an early capture.

"Crap!" Heyes cursed under his breath.

He pulled on the ropes that bound the kid's hands and between the two of them, got the binding to come loose. Kid grabbed up the reins to his horse and Heyes made a run for his animal.

"Don't wait for me Kid! Go!"

Kid booted his horse and the animal jumped forward, disappearing into the darkness. Heyes' black gelding had no intention of waiting for Heyes either and he was instantly on the run, following his companion. Heyes didn't care; he already had the reins wrapped around the saddle horn, so all he had to do was grab the horn and the pommel. As the horse took off, Heyes gave a little kick and that, along with the momentum of the animal itself, he sprang up into the saddle like an athlete onto a balance beam.

Kid held on for dear life and gave the horse it's head. He was riding blind and just hoped that the horses could see better in the dark than he and his partner could. Then he hoped that the horse wouldn't inadvertently take him under a low hanging tree branch and send him flying into the ground. He and Heyes both ducked down as low over their horses' necks as possible, feeling branches scarping against legs and foliage slapping them in the face. But they hung on for dear life and kept going.

Curry felt his horse suddenly disappear out from under him. They'd come upon a shallow gully and not seeing the drop off in the dark, the horse had literally galloped out into thin air. Kid felt his stomach lurch as they fell and he still hung on to the saddle horn for all he was worth. The jarring as the horse hit dirt vibrated up through his arms then he hit head first into the horse's neck, thinking for sure he had broken his nose. He and the horse slid half way down the decline and stopped.

Both Jed and the horse tried to get to their feet despite being battered and bruised but Heyes and his horse came right down on top of them. The second comers hit so hard that Kid's horse was sent skidding down the rest of the way to hit bottom amidst a showering of pebbles and dirt and rising dust. Kid scrambled away from his animal as quickly as he could and now that they were more in the open, with a full moon coming up he could see the wreck that their escape attempt had become.

His own horse scrambled to its feet and trotted away, bruised but not broken. Heyes' horse was laying on its back with all four feet in the air and he was looking at Curry with beseeching eyes. He was stuck in this most indignant position with the dirt bank bracing him on one side and—Curry's heart did a flip—Heyes' body jamming him from rolling over on the other.

"Heyes!"

Curry ran towards them and the horse panicked and began to kick in its effort to get back on its feet.

"Whoa, easy!" Curry yelled in his fear and anger and grabbed the flailing reins in an effort to calm the horse before he did more damage to the man trapped beneath it.

But the horse was determined and kicking and thrashing at the air even more now, it finally was able to push its balance over to the side. The animal rolled over, completely covering Heyes with its body until it arrived on its chest and then heaved itself up onto its feet. Heyes was laying face down and half buried in the soft dirt at the base of the decline.

"Heyes!"

Curry ran forward and skidded to his knees beside his partner. He grabbed the blue shirt and began to pull his friend up, brushing away the dirt and pebbles as he did so. Heyes started to cough and sputter as the Kid hauled him into a sitting position.

"Jeezus Heyes! Ya' alright?"

Heyes continued to cough and then spit as he tried to get the dirt out of his mouth and nose.

"Depends," Heyes gasped. "Feels like the bloody horse crushed my lungs." And he coughed some more just to prove the point.

"Yeah, but he didn't, cause you're still breathin! C'mon, we gotta go unless ya' wanna have them posse horses comin' down on top of ya' too."

Kid gave him a slap on the shoulder, then stood up and started walking away.

"Well give me a hand!" Heyes yelled at him, panic sounding in his voice at the thought of more horses dropping in.

"What, can't ya' stand up on yer own?"

"Just give me your hand!" Heyes snarked.

Kid came back and taking Heyes' hand, gave a heave and helped to pull him up out of the hole the horse had dug him into. Both men suddenly looked up at the sound of more horses crashing through the foliage and they knew they had to get a move on.

They turned to the horses and catching up the reins, scrambled aboard as quickly as they could. Then just as Curry booted and Heyes hat thrashed their horses into a gallop, they heard the first of the posse horses come tumbling down the decline. They kept the horses galloping, staying in the gully where they could at least see where they were going and hoped that they could gain some distance while the posse recovered from that unexpected sudden drop.

They pushed the horses as fast as they dare, keeping their eyes on the track ahead of them but also looking for a good place to exit this one way street. They had to get lost again—out of sight and out of sound before the deputies could get up and carry on.

Finally the gully itself began to level out. The high embankments on either side gradually sloped down until the only difference between the gully and the woods was the line of trees and foliage still crowding in on either side of the pebbly track.

After what seemed an eternity, Heyes pulled his horse up and Kid stopped along side him. They both sat quiet for a moment and listened for any telltale sounds of pursuit. The two horses were steaming with sweat and breathing heavy but the two men held their breath and stained to listen. Aside from the noise their own group was making, the night came back quiet.

"You think we lost 'em?" Kid asked breathlessly.

"Nope."

"Me neither."

"We gotta find a place to hole up for the rest of the night," Heyes suggested. "These horses are about done in."

"Yeah, they ain't the only ones," Kid responded. "I'm hungry."

"I know," Heyes said choosing not to tease his partner about his appetite at this junction. Kid hadn't eatin in ages and even Heyes had to admit that he could feel his belly button scraping against his backbone. "We'll find a place for the night and check the saddle bags. Maybe there's something edible in them."

They got the horses moving again and disappeared into the woods. After half an hour of carefully picking their way through the foliage the cousins came across a small creek. By the light of the full moon they could see across it to a pebbly bank that led up to an escarpment that was streaked with deep crevices. Heyes pushed his tired horse across the fetlock deep water and followed the creek along until they came to an indentation that was wide enough for them to all get into, and deep enough to hide them from casual eyes.

They dismounted and coaxed the hesitant horses to walk in-between the high walls on either side of them until they actually found a circular section that was big enough for them to settle into. They dared not untack the horses, nor start a fire so it was going to be an uncomfortable night for all of them. Nobody was planning on sleeping anyways.

Once the horses became comfortable with their cramped surroundings, they settled and even found some scrub grass to munch on. Both Heyes and Curry took the opportunity to search through the saddlebags in hopes of finding something—anything to eat.

"Dammit," Heyes mumbled.

"What?"

"There's a pouch of flour in here, but we dare not make a fire," Heyes groused. "I suppose if we get real desperate we can always eat dough. Oh wait—what's this."

"Ya' find somethin'?" Kid asked hopefully.

Heyes took a cloth out of the bag and unwrapped it. "Yeah, there's some left over flapjacks—a couple of 'em and some jerky."

"I got a can of beans!" Kid announced but then frowned. "We'd havta use your knife to open it though and that could be noisy. Do we risk it?"

Heyes came over to the Kid and they sat down against one of the dirt walls to inspect their bounty.

"I don't think we got a choice," Heyes said as he pulled his small knife out of his boot. "I'm hungry enough but you must be close to passin' out. Can't have that. I might need ya' to watch my back. We'll do it fast and hopefully nobody will hear it."

"Well use your glove or somethin' ta' muffle the sound." Curry suggested.

"Oh, yeah."

Heyes pulled off his glove and placing the tip of the knife against the top edge of the lid, he placed his glove over the handle, then pulled out his gun and gave the knife a quick tap. The point sank through the tin lid and almost half way up the shaft. The partners grinned at each other; it hardly made any noise at all. Heyes pulled the knife out and and setting the tip again, repeated the tap.

With both of them salivating in anticipation, Heyes quickly went around the whole lid until it fell into the beans. He fished the piece of tin out and grabbing first one and then the second flapjack, he shovelled the beans out onto the edible plates and handed one to his cousin. Silence, except for the smacking of lips settled over the make shift camp as the two men devoured the bean and flapjack sandwiches.

The dripping beans made a mess, but neither of them cared. Any excess beans in the can were quickly dragged out into waiting hands, then chins were wiped off and fingers licked clean.

"Ohh, the only bad thing about that is that there ain't no more," Jed sighed now that his belly at least had something in it.

Heyes handed him a couple of strips of jerky. "Here, gnaw on that. Sure could use a cup of coffee, but I guess water's gonna havta do."

"Hmm. Ya' think there's any fish in that creek?"

"Probably," Heyes confirmed, "but I don't wanna be standin' out in the open, trying to catch them."

Jed nodded as he chewed on the jerky. "Yeah, good point."

"We'll just rest up here till we get some light and then we'll be on our way," Heyes said. "I still got some money on me so the next town we come to we can get us some real food."

"Yeah, I got some money too," Kid confirmed and then grinned. "I'm actually feelin' pretty good right now."

"I'm not," Heyes grimaced. "My rib cage is aching plenty."

Kid frowned in concern. "Ya' didn't break nothin' did ya'?"

"No," Heyes shook his head, "but my lungs didn't take too kindly to being a mattress for a horse."

Later that morning, just as the horizon was beginning to lighten, the partners got themselves and their horses ready for travel. Coming out from their little cubby hole all four of them were moving slow and stiff from the previous days acrobatics and they could only hope that with movement and the warmth of the coming sun they would soon be put to rights.

A cautious look around convinced them that they were alone so with a final check to their gear, they mounted up and silently disappeared into the woods.

Within an hour they had finally broken clear of the woods and found themselves in more open country. The only downside to this was that they would now be more visible to their pursuers and the need to put as much distance between themselves and the posse weighed heavy on their shoulders. Despite everyone's soreness the horses were pushed up into an easy ground covering lope and the miles disappeared behind them.

By 10:00 that morning the bay that Heyes was riding began to limp and instead of becoming easier with the warming sun, the horse's stride was growing more and more broken and stumbling. Heyes gritted his teeth and tried to make himself keep the animal going, but having a soft spot for horses was not always advantageous to outlaws. Half an hour after the limp had begun to exerted itself Heyes cursed and with a regretful shake of his head pulled the animal up. He just couldn't bring himself to run the horse into the ground.

"I gotta get off and walk him, Kid," he announced as he swung his leg over the cantle and stepped to the ground.

"Yeah I know," was Jed's resigned reply. "Hopefully we've put enough miles between us and them by now."

"Why don't you go on ahead," Heyes suggested. "You get to the next town you can come back for me with a fresh horse."

Jed sent him 'the look' and Heyes shrugged knowing before he'd even said it that it wasn't going to happen. Kid nudged his horse into motion again, keeping it to a quiet walk while Heyes and the limping gelding followed along beside them.

Forty minutes later the bay stopped in his tracks. He was nearly falling with every step he took and he decided that just staying right where he was and spend the rest of the day grazing sounded like the best idea he'd had all day. Heyes clucked to him and then pulled the animal's head from side to side in an effort to unlock his locked up legs. Nope. Curry came around behind the injured horse and yelling at him, slapped him on the rump with the reins but to no avail. The little bay was not going to move another step.

"Well that's it," stated the Kid. "Best get on behind me Heyes. He'll follow along when he's ready."

"We can't just leave him here," Heyes argued. "He'll die out..."

Then everybody jumped when a rifle shot sounded from some distance behind them. The little bay didn't rear or even squeal. He simply grunted once, his legs crumbled beneath him and he sank, almost gracefully to the ground. Heyes stared at him in mute surprise as another shot followed close on the first and dirt sprang up under the feet of the black gelding. That horse did rear in fright and fought with the Kid to take off away from the unseen predators.

"Heyes!" Kid yelled. "C'mon!"

Heyes didn't argue this time, and grabbing the Kid's outstretched hand, he swung aboard behind the saddle and the race was on.

More shots sounded out behind them but none found their mark. The black, finally being allowed to run, dug in with his hind quarters and was now flying across the open country with no other thought but to get away. Heyes hung on to the cantle with both hands in order not to be ejected from his precarious perch on the horse's power-housing backside but he still added his voice to the Kid's in encouraging the animal to run faster.

Jed was focusing on the terrain ahead and also searching for some change in the landscape that might offer them some cover. It didn't take a course designer to know that a two-manned horse wasn't going to be able to keep up this speed for long and he sure wouldn't be able to out-run the lesser burdened posse horses. Still the black gave it all he was worth; mouth gaping with the exertion and nostril flared to drag in as much oxygen as he could his muscles strained to carry the handicap and his legs pounded the earth in his effort to win the race.

What seemed an eternity later, Jed spotted a copse of trees up ahead and he booted the horse straight towards the edge of it. As soon as they were up to it and out of sight of the pursuing lawmen, Kid pulled the sweating, trembling animal to a halt. Heyes slid off the rump of the dancing horse and Jed jumped down right after him. Both men yelled and waved their hats at the solid fellow and now free from his burden the gelding powered up again. In a cloud of lose dirt and spraying pebbles he took off outa there with the hopes of never being seen by these men again.

Holding his chest, Heyes followed the Kid inside the tree line and as soon as they could, they slid down behind a log and tried to slow their racing hearts. They could hear the sounds of the posse's horses galloping closer and both men actually stopped breathing as the lawmen came into sight. The pounding of hooves on dirt, the squeaking of leather and the jangling of bits competed with the yells of the men as the posse galloped past them.

The partners waited, barely breathing as they listened to the sounds of the galloping horses quickly diminishing with distance. Then finally, as silence took over again they both drew in huge lung fulls of air and let out relieved sighs.

"Oh, that was close," Heyes breathed as he rolled over into the cooling grasses. He continued to hold his chest as he listened to his own heart pounding.

"Yeah, but now we're on foot," Curry complained, "with no food, no water and only one gun between us. Tell me how this could be worse."

A rifle shot and bark twirling into the air gave him his answer. Both men scrambled to their feet and made a dash away from the sound. Totally unplanned by them, yet somehow inevitable, they found themselves out on open ground and by reflex alone they both began to run.

Another shot and dirt sprang up in front of them and they changed direction. Then a horse was there blocking their way. They skidded to a halt and changed direction again but another horse was suddenly coming at them. The horse ploughed into both of them, forcing them backwards until they could scramble away from it. They turned and with sinking hearts found themselves surrounded the the same three deputies they had escaped from the night before.

Then they spied Marshal Dicks and the remaining deputies trotting around the far edge of the copse. The ruse had worked. Having galloped past the point where the outlaws had jumped ship, the posse had split up, half of them continuing to gallop away from the hiding place to make their quarry think they were in the clear. Meanwhile the other half of the posse had quietly doubled back and ambushing the unsuspecting outlaws, that driven out into the open.

Marshal Dicks rode up with a big smile shining through the dirt and sweat on his face.

"Goin' somewhere, were ya'?" he asked them with a smirk. Then the smile dropped. "Search 'em," he ordered. "Then tie their hands behind them. And don't forget about Heyes' lock pick!"

Half an hour later, the two captives were limping along side by side, completely surrounded by posse horses and rifles. Their hands were tied snugly behind them, their feet hurt and they were both hungry again.

"I'm waitin' Heyes," Curry mumbled.

"For what?"

"For you to figure us a way outa this."


	3. Chapter 3

A handshake Seals the Deal

By the time the posse finally arrived in the town of Handshake, Wyoming the two captives were a sorry sight. Both men were foot sore and limping and the sight of the empty saddle on that bay gelding being led along right under their noses just added insult to growing agony. Heyes' chest was burning like he'd just eaten a plateful of jalapenos at the Hedalgo cantina. Except that his tummy felt empty again.

Handshake was a small town and Kid found himself hoping that they actually had a jailhouse here. The last thing he want was to end up in a dark, damp cellar with no windows and probably no food. Besides that, Heyes had stopped talking ages ago so Kid knew he was hurting; a cool but dry place to rest was on the top of the list for accommodation.

It was late afternoon when the small group rode into town and a large percentage of the locals were out and about, either heading for home or the saloon. Everyone's curiosity was aroused and comments and enquiries were being tossed around like a new baby at a family reunion. Soon quite a group had fallen in with the tired posse and were following them down to the local law office. The tired and dusty men ignored the hangers-on and the two captives willingly came to a halt along with the horses once they had reached their destination.

The small crowd were all milling around and basically getting in the way when the town sheriff stepped out of his office. Marshal Dicks stiffly dismounted and came up the steps to shake his hand.

"Sheriff," he greeted the local law. "I'm Marshal Harry Dicks. I'd like to house my two prisoners here while I arrange to transport them back to Cheyenne."

The skinny lawman scratched his afternoon stubble and scrutinized the two prisoners.

"Well who are they?" he asked. "They're so covered in dirt it's kinda hard ta' make out their features.

That same question had been going around the gathering as everyone peered at the two men and tried to come up with the answer. Then the inevitable happened just as the sheriff himself made the enquiry.

"Hey, I recognize them two," came a voice from the group. "That's Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry."

"What?" came more than one incredulous tone.

"I thought they was up Colorado way."

"You sure it's them, Clyde?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Clyde sounded insulted that he was being questioned. "I was in a bank they robbed a couple 'a years ago. Ya' don't go forgettin' somethin' like that."

Whistles of appreciation went round the group as the deputies all dismounted and stretched out aching muscles. Heyes and the Kid stood placidly; too tired to care.

The sheriff showed some interest with Clyde's announcement and took a closer look at the placid prisoners.

"Heyes and Curry?" he said. "Sure don't look like 'em."

"It's them," Dicks assured him. "If you've seen them before than ya' oughta be able to recognize 'em now, even with all the dirt on 'em."

"Oh, I ain't never seen 'em before," the sheriff countered. "I just figured they'd be lookin' a bit more...'outlawish', if ya' know what I mean."

Dicks sent the sheriff a derogatory look that was totally lost on the local man.

"Ya' got room for 'em or not?" Dicks pushed.

"Oh yeah," the sheriff assured him. "Yeah, you can bring 'em on in."

"Good!" Dicks nodded towards MacCrackin. "Bring 'em in here Phil. The rest of you fellas, get the horses and yourselves settled and we'll meet ya' over at the local eatery. Feel free to order whatever ya' want for supper. After the chase these two lead us on I think we all deserve a decent meal."

This announcement was met with nods and appreciative comments and the deputies all gathered up horses and followed the local directions to the livery.

Phil came up behind the two captives and gave each one a push towards the office. They stepped forward as though in a trance and practically leaning on each other to get up the step to the boardwalk, they allowed themselves to be herded into the sheriff's office.

The local townsfolk continued to mill around outside the establishment, speculating back and forth among themselves and apparently in no hurry to get home to their own suppers.

"Put them in the bigger cell, right there," the sheriff suggested. "I suppose you expect the town to feed them as well."

Dicks sighed with irritation. This sheriff was really getting on his nerves. "Don't worry," he mumbled. "I'll pay for their keep. They'll be bringin' us in a big enough paycheque so I suppose they can benefit from that a bit themselves." he called over to the prisoners as Phil was removing their handcuffs and closing the cell door on them. "Hear that boys? Order whatever ya' want for supper. It might just be the last decent meal you're gonna get."

Curry just sent him a nod and a slight wave while Heyes simply lay down on one of the cots and bringing his knees up, held his torso in pain. Jed sat down on the opposite bunk and leaning back against the bars watched his partner with growing concern.

"Ya' alright Heyes?" he asked quietly.

Heyes just closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing.

Dicks and MacCracken left the office and the local sheriff ambled over to tend to his guests.

"So, what you boys feel like eatin'?" he asked them.

Curry just sent him an exhausted look. "I think some water for drinkin' and for washin' might be first on the list Sheriff," the Kid told him. "And is there a doctor in town?"

"Yeah," the sheriff puffed himself up with pride. "we got us a young fella, fresh out here from back east, lookin' for adventure." the sheriff snorted. "Seems he's been a mite disappointed that he ain't seen no big time outlaws or had any epidemics to deal with, but I suppose you two oughta make up fer some 'a that!"

"That's nice," Curry grumbled. "Do ya' think you could get him over here. My partner had a horse fall on him and he ain't feelin' too good."

The sheriff looked at the prone man as though it was the first time he'd noticed anything amiss with him.

"Yeah, I suppose I can see if he can come over," he agreed. "might havta' wait until he's had his supper though. It is gettin' on to that time ya' know."

"Sorry for the inconvenience."

The sheriff nodded, accepting the apology and then moved over to the front door of his office.

"Hey Wilbur!" the prisoners could hear the sheriff calling outside. "get over to Doc Brimmers' place and see if he's able to come over here, will ya'? Oh and stop by the cafe on yer way and pick up a couple a' steak dinners as well. Seems these two are gettin' top shelf tonight."

"Ya' hear that Heyes?" Curry asked quietly from his bunk. "Steak dinner tonight. Maybe they'll even bring us over a couple of beers."

Heyes didn't answer. He lay on his back with his eyes closed, his right hand clutching the bars of the cell. Jed sighed and realizing how much his feet were hurting, he slowly pulled off his boots and his socks in order to examine the damage done. Damn; there were some blisters there alright. Best keep the boots off for a while.

"Hey, Heyes. Your feet hurtin'?"

Heyes thought about it for a moment having to focus his mind away from his torso and down to the south end. He frowned and then nodded.

"Yeah," was his simple conformation.

Jed stood up and walked gingerly over to the other cot and carefully pulled off his partner's boots.

"Ow," Heyes complained, still without opening his eyes.

"Yeah I know Heyes. But they'll feel better out gettin' some air."

"Hmm."

The sheriff came over then with a pitcher of water, two cups and a small basin to wash up in if they wanted to. He set the items down on the floor outside the cell and pulled his gun.

"Get back, over against the far wall," he told Curry.

Jed sighed and slowly stood up to comply. The sheriff opened the cell door, placed the items on the other side of the threshold and then quickly slammed the door shut again. Curry nodded his thanks and hobbled over to take advantage of the offering.

Two hours later, doctor and dinner still had not arrived. It was Kid's turn to start pacing the cell. Asking the sheriff what was going on wasn't getting any more response than a lazy shrug so Kid had stopped asking.

Finally he heard the office door open and he sent an anxious glance over that way. A young blond haired man carrying a satchel arrived and closed the door behind him. The sheriff sat up from where he had been dozing and greeted the newcomer.

"Hey Charlie," he said. "Good to see ya'."

"Evening Hal," the young man answered. "I hear one of the prisoners needs some seeing to?"

"Yeah," Hal stood up and getting the keys and the set of handcuffs from the desk drawer he headed over to the cells and beckoned Curry over.

"C'mon young fella," he instructed. "put your hands through the bars."

"Oh come on!" Jed protested. "I'm not gonna go anywhere. You think I'm gonna run out on my partner when he's like this?"

Hal shrugged again. "Wouldn't surprise me none," he admitted. "so if you want your partner seen to by the Doc, then you better put your hands through the bars."

Kid sighed in resignation and came over to the sheriff to accommodate him. The cuffs were quickly snapped into the place and the sheriff opened the cell door for the doctor to step in.

"Thanks Hal," he said. "I'll call ya' if I need you."

"Hmm," Hal grumbled, knowing he had been dismissed. "Fine, but I"ll be keepin' an eye on ya' from over here. These two ain't to be trusted Charlie."

Charlie just nodded and smiled. "Bring me a chair will ya' Hal?"

Hal grumbled some more, but he did go and get the doctor a chair and then retreated back to his desk. He sat nursing a cold cup of coffee and kept his beady eyes focused on the people in the cell. Can't ever let it be said that Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry broke out of his jail.

"You took your time getting over here," Kid snarked, his nerves totally frazzled with worry. "I suppose a lowly outlaw ain't worth disturbin' your supper."

Charlie sent Kid a quiet smile as he sat down beside Heyes. "Wasn't like that at all Mr. Curry. Apparently a couple of the posse members were also injured and the marshal insisted I tend to them first. I got here as quickly as I could."

"Oh," Jed felt slightly contrite.

"What in the world happened here?"

"Ah, we kinda' took a tumble down an embankment. Couldn't see it in the dark. Horse landed on top of 'em."

"Yes," the doctor confirmed. "that's pretty much what the deputies said too." He turned his attention to his patient and placed a hand across his forehead. "Can you hear me Mr. Heyes?"

"Yes," Heyes answered quietly, his voice strained with pain.

"I'm just going to unbutton your shirt, alright?"

Heyes nodded with just barely perceptible movement.

Charlie carefully undid the buttons and opened the shirt up, revealing Heyes' chest. Jed caught his breath as he looked on from the bars.

"Jeez," he exclaimed. "He's all black and blue."

Charlie nodded and started to do a very careful examination. Heyes hung on to the bars and tried not to be a baby.

"Does it hurt when you breathe?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," came the strained reply.

"Umm hmm. Right from the start, or did it come on gradually?"

"Gradually."

"Okay. Any blood in the chamber pot or when you vomit?"

"No," Heyes assured him. "and I haven't vomited."

"Okay," came the response again. "Can you sit up?"

Heyes' eyes widen with concern but he gave it his best shot, using the bars of the cell to haul himself up to a sitting position. Charlie took hold of his left arm and assisted with the movement. Heyes gritted his teeth but he did sit up.

Charlie pulled Heyes' shirt all the way off and Jed couldn't help but whistle again, albeit softly. "He's bruised all the way through."

Charlie just smiled and taking out his stethoscope he placed the end against Heyes' back and gave him the usual instructions.

"Just breath as best you can."

Heyes did so though it hurt like the dickens Finally Charlie nodded and settled back in his chair.

"Well," asked the Kid. "How is he?"

"You're going to be alright Mr. Heyes," Charlie assured his patient. "You were damn lucky. The two deputies both had broken bones and seeing that bruising on your chest I was afraid you had suffered the same. Worse even. Bruising like this often indicates internal bleeding. If you had broken a rib and it had punctured a lung you could have been in very real distress here.

"But it appears that you are just bruised and sore. Something to eat, as much fluids as you can take and a good nights sleep and you'll be feeling much better by morning. Ah, if it's possible you should rest for a few days before doing any physical activity but I understand that you don't have much say in that. But, in the mean time here's some laudanum." he took a small pouch out of his satchel and picking up the empty cup that was on the floor by the cot, he took the nearby pitcher and poured water into it and added the medication. "Take a little bit now, with lots of water; here you go." Heyes took the cup and swallowed its contents. He made a face with the bitterness of it, but Charlie poured him another cup of water and that helped to chase the taste away. "Take more after you've had something to eat. That should help you sleep."

"Yeah, okay Doc. Thanks." Heyes told him. "Not sure if I can eat anything though."

Charlie smiled. "Once the laudanum eases some of the pain I'm sure you'll be feeling hungry. The cafe is slowing down about now so your meals should be arriving soon."

"About time," Kid grumbled.

Charlie ignored him. "I'll also send over some salve and ointment for those blisters on your feet. The salve is for your bruises, Mr. Heyes. Don't put that on your blisters; it would sting like hell. I'm sure Mr. Curry, or the sheriff can help you apply the salve."

"Ahhh..."

"I'll help him," Jed assured the whole assembly.

Charlie grinned again and picking up his satchel he stood up and prepared to leave. "Okay, fine. I'll come by again in the morning to check up on you."

"Okay, thanks Doc," Heyes held out his hand for shaking but then cringed with the pain it caused. He jerked it back out of reflex and accidentally knocked the doctor's satchel to the floor.

Murphy's law dictated that the case did a quick flip, spilling many of its contents across Heyes' lap before landing itself upside down on the floor beside the cot.

"Oh, jeez Doc, I'm sorry," Heyes looking slightly embarrassed as he began to collect up the utensils that were spread out across his cot.

"Oh, that's quite alright," the doctor assured him as he picked up his bag and got busy putting everything back in it's place. "No worries. I can get it. You just rest easy Mr. Heyes. Don't worry about it."

Heyes gave him his most charming smile then again held out his hand to the doctor for shaking. Charlie smiled and returned the solid handshake. For an outlaw, Mr Heyes seemed to be very cordial. What a shame he would probably be spending the rest of his life in prison.

"Fine," he said again as he prepared to leave. "I'll send those medicines right over. Oh! And here comes your suppers, right on time."

Twenty minutes later Heyes and Jed were sitting on their respective cots, their sore feet soaking in basins full of cool medicated water. They each had a small tin cup of beer sitting by them on the floor and were busy eating steak suppers from plates resting on their laps.

"Your appetite seems to have picked up some," Curry commented between chews. "I'm surprised that little bit of Laudanum helped ya' that much."

Heyes sent a quick look over to the sheriff and satisfied that he was duly distracted, offered up an explanation.

"I wasn't quite as sore as I let on," he told his cousin quietly. "I'm achy that's for sure but the bruising's not as bad as it looks."

"Well then, why...?"

"I wanted to get that doctor in here," Heyes grinned through his mouthfuls. "That Marshal Dicks took my lock picks, but it's amazing the tools you can find in a doctor's bag."

"Oh. So..." It was Kid's turn to grin as light dawned and he realized Heyes' deliberate slight of hand. So smooth that even Kid hadn't noticed it. "Aw Heyes, ha ha! You are a genius!"

Heyes' brows went up and he nodded in appreciation of his own profound abilities. "So, let's just enjoy our steak suppers, rest up for a bit and then see if we can get out of here in time for the local freight to be coming through."

"Sounds like a plan to me partner."

The end.


End file.
